1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antifreezing agent automatic spray control apparatus, an antifreezing agent automatic spray control program, and an antifreezing agent automatic spray control method for automatically spraying an antifreezing agent according to the surface condition of the road.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a practice of known art that when an antifreezing agent is sprayed on the road, a uniform amount of antifreezing agent is sprayed over the entire area of the spray section by an antifreezing agent spraying unit mounted on an antifreezing agent spray vehicle. Also, there has been a method of spraying an antifreezing agent in which a worker evaluates the road surface condition visually and manually operates an antifreezing agent spraying unit according to the result of his evaluation.
On the other hand, another automatic spray system for automatically spraying an antifreezing agent is proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 11-256542 (Patent Document 1). In this system, the vehicle position is detected by GPS, the spray condition data set for the road condition pattern of the detected vehicle position is read out from the road condition pattern database, and the spraying unit is controlled by a control unit according to the read-out spray conditions.